BaeBii
by ChaYunwoo
Summary: Samuel X Daehwi side story nya CHEATER dengan fokus pada dua oran gunyu ini. jadi ini GS ya (for Daehwi) MATURE CONTENT


Senin pagi jam setengah tujuh di halaman belakang sekolah...

Sepasang sejoli unyu unyu yang lagi kasmaran ini duduk berdua di bawah pohon pepaya, sarapan bareng cuy...

Daehwi bawa sushi roll bikinan mamanya, Muel bawa susu cokelat dalem termos mini. Berbagi gitu biar kenyang semua tapi hemat. Duit jajannya kan mau ditabung untuk masa depan.

"Nti pulang sekolah ada acara?" Tanya Daehwi.

Muel menggeleng lalu cepat cepat meralatnya. "Ada latihan dance ding."

"Ditempat biasa?"

"Yup."

"Ikutttt..." Daehwi semangat banget kalo suruh nemenin Muel latihan, ada kokonya sih. Jadi Muel latihan Daehwinya keluyuran ngeliatin si koko Danik. Dasar cabe emang!

"Ngga usah, lama aku..."

"Gapapa lagi, aku free hari ini." Maksa.

"Sampe malem lhoo..."

"Gapapa..."

"Ya udah kalo kamu maksa."

Daehwi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Muel, walaupun keras cuma tulang tapi ini tetep favorit Daehwi buat nyender (selain bahu 60cm nya Danik).

"Heh! Pacaran aja masi kecil, masuk kelas! Udah mau bel!" Lagi asyik-asyiknya malah diinterupsi sama guru kece.

"Ih! Untung ganteng," gumam Daehwi.

"Apa, Bi?" Muel denger tuh.

"Hah? Enggak, nggak ngomong apa-apa." Di belakang Muel, Daehwi nepuk-nepuk bibir seksinya sendiri yang keceplosan, mana kupingnya Muel tajem banget lagi.

..

..

..

..

..

..

Daehwi sama Muel beda tingkat, jadi otomatis mereka ga sekelas juga, cuma kelasnya Daehwi ada tepat di atas kelasnya Muel. Percuma sih atas bawah, kan lantai ama langit-langitnya ngga transparan. Mending sebelahan aja.

Kelas Muel udah istirahat tapi kelas Daehwi belom, jadi Muel nungguin pacarnya di koridor, ngintip-ngintip gitu lewat jendela di pintu.

"Gue duluan ye, mau boker."

"Ya udah sono."

Seonho - sohibnya Muel - ngeloyor ke wc ninggalin Muel sendirian disana, setia nungguin pacarnya.

Daehwi yang duduknya di barisan tengah depan jelas bisa liat Muel. Jadi makin semangat kan dia nulisnya, dicepet-cepetin biar bisa cepet ketemu pacarnya juga.

"Ditunggu tu," bisik Dongbin yang duduk di sebelah Daehwi.

"Tau. Justin juga ada tu," sahutnya sambil tetep nulis, biar cepet.

Iya, di samping Muel udah ada orang cute namanya Justin.

"Alah masi aja ama Muel, cakepan juga gue," cowok tinggi bernama Guanlin yang ada di belakang Daehwi ikut nyahut.

"Berisik lo!" Daehwi nutup bukunya. "Duluan ya, Bin." Dia keluar kelas duluan. Bukannya ga mau nunggu Dongbin, tapi tu orang nulis sebaris aja ga selesai-selesai, yang ada ga jadi ketemu Muel dia nunggu Dongbin.

"SaBiiii..." Daehwi udah hampir menghambur ke pelukan Muel kalo aja nggak inget ada Justin di sebelahnya. Ganggu aja emang.

"Kantin yuk, Bae." Muel gandeng tangan Daehwi. "Duluan ya, Tin." Gak ada niatan sama sekali buat ngajakin si Justin juga.

"Tai emang!" Umpat Justin.

Daehwi ama Muel milih meja pojokan di kantin indoor, makan indomie sepiring berdua, biar hemat. Minumnya juga aqua gelas buat berdua, bawa dari rumah pula, kemarin dapet dari syukuran. Lumayan irit seribu.

"Jadi ntar nemenin dance?" Tanya Samuel pas giliran Daehwi yang makan, mereka makannya gantian biar nggak rebutan.

"Jadi dong."

Muel ngeliatin bibir seksi Daehwi yang lagi ngunyah, jadi inget gerakan bibirnya Daehwi kalo pas lagi nge blowjob...

"Ih mesum!" Daehwi ngrasa kalo diliatin.

"Hahaha... menggoda sih."

Mereka makannya dilama-lamain ngunyahnya, kata orang kalo ngunyah makanannya lama jadi cepet kenyang.

"Nah itu Daehwi ama Muel!" Seru temen sekelas Muel, Luna, sama temen sekelas Daehwi, Rina.

Dua orang yang kemana mana bareng gandengan sampe sering dikira belok sejak SMP itu datengin mejanya SamHwi.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?"

"Nganu, kita butuh satu orang lagi buat dance, buat bulan depan," Luna jelasin, tapi gak jelas ngomongnya ke Daehwi apa Muel.

"Nah, kita mau minta bantuan sama kalian berdua," lanjut Rina.

(Rina Luna Wekimeki, tau kan? Kalo ga tau bisa search d google, naver, yahoo, atau apalah)

"Gimana gimana? Duduk aja biar enak ngomongnya."

Daehwi pindah duduk di samping Muel, biar dua cecan yang baru dateng itu duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Gini, kan koreo nya belom ada, kita mau minta tolong Muel buat bikin koreonya. Terus karena orangnya kurang satu, Daehwi buat genapin."

Daehwi geleng geleng sambol pasang muka sepet. "Nggak nggak, nggak mau dance. Males."

"Ih, Wiii... Minimal lima orang. Baru ada gue, Luna, Kyla, ama Elkie masa..."

"Coba aja, daripada cuma nemenin gue, ikut aja," ujar Muel. "Gue juga ga semangat bikin koreonya kalo pacar gue gak ikut."

Daehwi bisa apa kalo uda gini ...

..

..

..

..

..

Tbc aja dulu...

Bingung soalnya


End file.
